


Smoke

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be patient Dr. Fudo. Now it is my turn to teach you." {One-shot. Disputeshipping. OOC?. Implied drug use and sexual themes.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

Rudger tried not to make smoking a habit. And he certainly never had a plan to keep doing it.

But when he was frustrated or at his wits end, he found himself eager to smoke up on the roof of his workplace.

Hakase had yet to find out about his trips to the roof though, and he dreaded the day he did. That was probably part of the reason why he was so tense now, facing the short black haired man.

"Well?"

Rudger glanced away briefly before shoving his hands in his lab coat pockets. "I was just going smoking, Hakase.."

"I thought you stopped?" The shorter man asked with a furrow of his eyebrows. Rudger shrugged nonchalantly and finally looked at his companion. "...Okay. I'll come with you."

The blonde man looks surprised for only a moment before he is being lead up to the roof by a small, tan hand.

The city is much quieter from up here than would be commonly thought, and for that Rudger is grateful, considering how Hakase looks like he has something to say. They both go to the rail and lean on it; the smaller doctor with half his back on the building and his right arm on the rail. Rudger glances at him carefully; studiously. It had become dangerous for him to look at Hakase too long, for he could not deny the attraction in his body when he saw those deep eyes and thin lips. Yet here he was. Staring as his friend watched a car down below, and thoughtfully reaching for a cigarette in his pocket.

"Wait."

Rudger stops. Dr. Fudo pulls out a box from his jacket and produces two matches from it before returning it to it's place. "What?" The blonde questions curiously.

"Do this instead." Is the whispered answer. He strikes one match and brings it to his lips. In a moment the flame is gone and Hakase is breathing in the smoke remaining. It blows back out hot onto Rudger's face and he finds himself leaning into it.

"Where did you learn this?" He asks with a smirk.

Hakase's eyes look up at him, half lidded, and Rudger feels his heart jolt.

"Try it." Hakase offers him the match. Rudger follows the example given to him, and once he has let the smoke escape his mouth he sighs with ecstasy. "For some reason this feels incredible." He admits.

Hakase laughs. The sound is pleasurable to the taller man and it makes his skin ache to touch those lips. "Yes." The raven confirms eagerly. "It does."

Rudger's match is still burning, but he ignores that and leans forward to suck the air off the new one Hakase has lit. Their mouths are inches apart. Hakase lowers the match so his hand is near Rudger's and the smoke is shared into his mouth as their lips now brush openly. Hakase gasped at the sensation that runs down his spine. It sends an electric shock up Rudger and his brain says to stop but he can't.

Within seconds Rudger has him pressed against the wall as they pass smoke from two, three, four more matches. When they are to the fifth; Hakase is moaning at not only the hands kneading his lower back, but also the almost-kisses they are having.

By the time they have discarded the tenth, Rudger has learned the best place to kiss Hakase is his collarbone.

And by the twelfth, they are both panting on the wall with hands and legs tangled through clothes that Rudger is trying to remove.

He smiles against Hakase's neck and bites it frantically. The thought that caused him to laugh resurfacing and finally he gasps it out.

"Guess I have a new reason to come up here."

Hakase moans again; irritated.

"Be patient Dr. Fudo. Now it is my turn to teach you."


End file.
